Clannad: La noche de Misae Sagara y Youhei Sunohara
by Marser
Summary: Una pequeña historia que escribí en una madrugada olvidada de las vacaciones pasadas. No estaba seguro de si subirla o no pero terminé decidiéndome por hacer un par de correcciones y finalmente compartirla. Al fin y al cabo, mejor subirla y que no guste a que tenerla abandonada por siempre en un cajón. ¡Espero les guste! Un saludo. :) Nota: El dibujo de la portada no es mío.
**CLANNAD: La noche de Misae y Youhei.**

Youhei Sunohara es, por lo visto, el único estudiante que no ha ligado con ninguna chica desde que pisó el instituto Hikarizaka; por más que se esforzó día a día, nada pareció funcionarle funcionarle. Así que ya tiene asumido que llamar la atención de las damas no es su fuerte. Lo cierto es que fracasó desde un principio, y su lamentable condición no cambió en ningún momento. Okazaki Tomoya, su mejor amigo, y la mayoría de las personas que él conoce se encuentran ya en una relación amorosa avanzada, y todos parecen restregárselo en la cara día a día caminando tomados de la mano o beśandose justo frente a él (además de todo tipo de cosas que harán en su más profunda intimidad). Una tarde en que holgazaneaba en su cama, cuando el sol bañaba la vista de la ventana en colores nostálgicos y ambar, mientras ojeaba en su cuarto un tomo de un manga erótico popular, recayó en él una incógnita frecuente en su adolescencia y juventud, pero esta vez con un peso insoportable: «¿Cómo se sentirá tener sexo con una chica linda?». Esa pregunta lo acosó tanto, quitándole horas y horas de sueño, que hasta llegó a afligirle. Le costaba concentrarse y ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. Así pasaron días, preocupándole cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó la noche en que no pudo aguantarlo más y tomó acción impulsiva.

Se arregló apenas frente al espejo y luego dejó su habitación. Le resultaba extraño e incómodo pensar en lo que iba a hacer y más aún ver que estaba en el proceso. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerzas mientras caminaba por el pasillo deshabitado de la residencia, que parecía breve y eterno a la vez. Tenía bien en claro adónde se dirigía, y le agobiaba mucho pensar en que un plan tan absurdo e irreverente pudiera tener efecto. Cuando hubo llegado, se quedó varios segundos observando el nombre grabado en una placa en la puerta de la habitación, que parecía ser no menos que un multiplicante de los nervios; «Habitación de Misae Sagara». Tenía bien en claro que en cuanto se decidiera en golpear esa puerta, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Si quería abandonarlo todo y salir corriendo, ese era el momento adecuado; claro que en la normalidad podría excusarse con alguna mentira o estupidez ocurrida en cuanto ella atendiera la visita, pero en su perturtbada condición lo más seguro es que fuese obligado de todas formas a plantearle el problema con honestidad.

«Toc, toc» sonó la puerta. Youhei se sintió morir de los nervios. Sudaba mucho y no sabía con qué cara afrontar la situación. «Ojalá Misae-San no se encuentre, que haya salido o algo y que no me quede otra alternativa que regresar arrepentido a mi habitación...». Pasó un buen rato y no parecía que fuera a presentarse respuesta alguna, así que Youhei, triste pero aliviado a su vez, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso enconrvado y con las manos en los bolsillos, pero entonces... «¿Hola?», dijo una voz tranquila y algo soñolienta. «Ah, eres tú, Sunohara». A Youhei se le heló la sangre al escuchar la voz de la joven y permaneció congelado en su sitio, sin darse la vuelta. «¿Sucedió algo?». Como un muñeco rígido se fue dando la vuelta y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando su rostro se encontró con el de Misae.

—Yo, Misae, creo que... Necesito... tu ayuda...

—¿Qué te traes esta vez, Sunohara? ¿Te volviste a meter en algún lío?

—No, no. Misae, no es nada de eso, solo es que...—Miró al suelo, con aire triste y avergonzado— Necesito tu ayuda en un problema muy grande que me atormenta...

—Oh, ¿de qué se trata? A decir verdad debe ser algo muy malo por la hora a la que vienes... Pasa, platicaremos sobre eso.

Misae abrió del todo la puerta, dejando salir un resplandor que se hacía notar entre la ténue iluminación del pasillo, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar té. Youhei terminó por ingresar, con la misma postura en que se había paralizado, y pensando en las altas probabilidades de fallo que disparaban su sucio plan y las consecuencias que aquello le traería. Ya adentro, cerró la puerta y se acercó con timidez a la sala de estar, a lo que Misae le pidió que tomara asiento. El gato había despertado y fue a ver quién era el visitante; al notar que se trataba de Sunohara dio un sobresalto y salió corriendo lejos de su vista. «Menudo gato...» dijo él, no menos intranquilo en la aterradora espera donde se oía silbar la tetera en la sala contigua. No tardó en llegar Misae con la bandeja del té, presentando una apariencia un poco más arreglada (antes del recibimiento parecía haber estado durmiendo, a juzgar por su cabello despeinado y su rostro con expresión adormilada). Se sentó al lado opuesto de la mesita, frente a Youhei; estaba descalza y vestía como de costumbre sus vaqueros tan suaves y su camisa blanca, aunque no llevaba el delantal. Acercó uno de los platos con la taza de té a Youhei y se acercó el suyo. Luego, posó en él sus ojos color ámbar y rompió el silencio.

—Y bien, Sunohara... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Misae, yo... esto... Es vergonzoso —Dijo él, con la mirada puesta en la taza de té que sostenía sobre la mesita—. Siempre te preocupas en ayudarnos en todo, entonces me pregunto si... ¿Podemos mantener lo que quiero pedirte solo entre nosotros dos?

—Vaya, no sé de qué se trata pero te veo muy afectado. Claro que puedes contar conmigo. Puedes contármelo y trataré de ayudarte, si está a mi alcance —dijo ella mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de té, con mirada inocente, sin imaginar lo que Sunohara Youhei iba a pedirle.

—Lo aprecio. Yo... sabes que nunca me va bien con las chicas, nada me funciona. Y desde hace semanas tengo este problema que está matándome. Necesito pedirte...

—Así que el joven Sunohara viene a pedirme consejos de amor, eh —trató de anticiparse ella, sonriendo un poco ante la idea.

—No, necesito pedirte que te acuestes conmigo —Dijo de un tirón, como si soltase todas las palabras en un solo esfuerzo mortal, completamente ruborizado y llegando a la cúspide del temor y los nervios.

Misae Sagara, al escuchar aquello, se ahogó con el té, y dejó la taza sin mucho cuidado sobre su plato. Cuando se recuperó, se levantó con los ojos humedecidos y se acercó a él gruñéndole: «¿¡Acabas de decir qué!? ¡Sunohara, ahora sí que te pasaste!». La golpiza que se aproximaba era inminente, y cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente con el puño en alto, él recurrió a su recurso de emergencias; se cubrió con los brazos y soltó algunas lágrimas fingidas, mientras decía con voz triste «¡Espera, no me golpees! ¡Juro que no quería ofenderte, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!» (de haber visto aquella actuación el club de teatro, lo habría premiado). Tan estrepitosa reacción detuvo, por muy poco, el puño dirigido de Misae. Su brazó tembló, y al ver sus ojos llorosos una pena un tanto superficial la invadió. Su expresión de ira cambió a una de ligera compasión. «Sunohara, márchate en este momento. Esto no saldrá de aquí, pero vete y no vuelvas a intentar algo así.» dijo ella con firmeza, a lo que Sunohara salió corriendo atemorizado hasta la puerta, salió al pasillo y terminó en su cuarto en un flash, abandonando su té tibio en la mesita de Misae. Ni él ni Misae pudieron conciliar el sueño aquella noche... Y en aquella noche inquietante él reconocía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada que le podría haber ido peor, pero aún así su plan había fallado, como lo apostó en un principio... o al menos, eso creía...

Desde entonces tuvo algunos encuentros casi inevitables con Misae limpiando en los pasillos de la residencia, pero en un acto de profunda vergüenza llevaba su mirada automáticamente hacia el lado contrario, a lo que ella respondía de las misma forma; los primeros días con resentimiento, pero al pasar casi una semana, con algo de pena. Sin embargo la aflicción de Youhei no se marchó en ningún momento, es más, solo parecía empeorar. Y ahora, sentía con fervor que aquello (el sexo) debería experimentarlo con Misae. No podía hacerse a la idea de que tal suceso pudiera ser posible pero de todas formas no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Soñaba con ella cada noche. Soñaba con su voz, con sus delicadas curvas, con sus bellos ojos, con su agradable y especial aroma a jabón (porque si se trataba de un jabón común y corriente, que su ropa lo emanara lo hacía especial). Tanto soñó con ella que una noche pasó lo que parecía imposible: Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Youhei Sunohara, más o menos a la misma hora en que él había tocado la puerta de Misae la antigua noche. Aquella visita inesperada lo alarmó. Se esperaba algún problema. ¿Qué tal si ella delató lo sucedido a los directivos y ahora le esperaba la expulsión? Era de noche, así que resultaría un tanto improbable, pero aún así la idea le preocupó a tal punto de ponerse a pensar en abrir la puerta o escapar por la ventana. Tomó valor y, esperando a cualquier persona menos a quien realmente aparecería, abrió la puerta; se vio entonces tras el marco de la puerta la figura de Misae, vestida de la misma forma en que él la recordaría de la noche anterior, parada en el pasillo solitario. Él se sobresaltó con brutalidad, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. De manera automática se arrojó al suelo y le suplicó a la mujer que lo perdonara por lo de aquella noche.

—¡Shh! Cállate, Sunohara —Susurró ella, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo—. Ven conmigo. Rápido.

Entonces le sujetó la mano y sin saber con exactitud en qué momento, ambos estaban en la habitación de Misae, que se encontraba en comparación con la de él más aislada. Ella cerró la puerta, y la aventura no terminó ahí, aún tomado de la mano lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Él estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que no salió ninguna palabra de su boca. Creía imaginar de qué se trataba, o al menos así lo esperaba... Entonces, ella se percató de que la ventana estuviera cerrada y prendió una lámpara junto a la cama, que iluminó un poco la habitación. «Bien. Te ayudaré con tu problema». Como temía y ansiaba, aquello estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Él se quedó pasmado en la entrada del cuarto, observando a Misae con temor y curiosidad. Por fortuna, fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa. «Ven aquí» le dijo, y cuando este se acercó, robótico, ella tomó su mano y se la llevó a uno de los dos pechos marcados y sobresalientes. Aquel contacto era tan suave y excitante, que Youhei comenzó a mover la mano por su cuenta y Misae tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Asimismo ambos fueron opacando la ruborización del rostro, y él llevó también la otra mano a su busto y comenzó a seguir sus preciosas circunferencias. ¡Era increíble, ella no llevaba puesto el sostén! Aquello era nuevo y único, pensaba él que ese momento debía durar para siempre, nunca se cansaría; repitió tanto el proceso que sus pequeños pezones comenzaron a despuntar. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, ella detuvo sus manos y sin articular palabra se quitó la camisa. Lo que dejó a la vista fue digno de un desmayo emotivo. A Sunohara se le dilataron las pupilas y, temblando, volvió a repetir lo anterior. Observaba su delgada figura, que subía y subía pasando por su ombligo y llegando a sus senos sólidos pero suaves a la vez, a los que él moldeaba y daba vueltas. Comenzó a lamerlos; ahora parecía llevar él la iniciativa. Misae se mordió un poco el labio y, vaya, más allá de que la idea sobre lo que estaban haciendo significara algo completamente prohibido en el ámbito escolar, comenzaba a excitarse también. Si alguien se enteraba de ello, significaría más que graves problemas para ambos, pero no importaba, lo estaban disfrutando. Youhei sentía su aroma fresco y apasionante mientras la iba abrazando por encima de la delgada cintura sin dejar de pasarle su lengua por los pequeños pezones. De pronto, ella lo sintió en el contacto íntimo; la máquina comenzaba a despertarse.

Él fue sacándose la camisa, algo cohibido al principio, pero ella lo ayudó. Terminó en calzoncillos sentado en la cama, vuelto a ruborizar por la erección monstruosa e imparable que se hacía notar en su prenda. En ese momento, ella decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Con lentitud le despojó de lo que le quedaba, elevándose ante sus ojos un miembro cuyas dimensiones enorgullerían a cualquier hombre: «¡Esto... es... Sorprendente!» exclamó ella sin hacer nada de ruido, observando el asombroso equipo adornado en una pequeña zona de vello púbico afeitado y emprolijado. Él no pudo evitar sentirse vergonzosamente halagado. La pequeña mano de la mujer, suave y de movimientos precisos, tomó el pene de Youhei provocándole una impresión excitante en un contraste de temperaturas, y comenzó a masturbarlo. Subía y bajaba. Una sensación de placer infinito que alteraba su respiración. Por momentos dudó de si aquello era verdad o se trataba de un sueño.

—¿Te gusta, Sunohara? —Dijo Misae, lanzándole una mirada tierna mientras su mano trabajaba aplicada.

—S-Sí. No pares p-por favor, Misae… —Respondió él, arrastrando su vista hacia arriba y perdiéndola en el techo.

—No te precipites aún, que todavía quedan cosas por hacer. ¿Te parece si avanzamos?

—¿Avanzar? —Si por él fuera, podrían haberse quedado en aquel ciclo adictivo hasta no dar más y terminar la fresca visita nocturna en una calurosa nevada, pero ella no tenía ese plan.

De repente se detuvo, y en un acto inesperado se dedicó a besar el glande del joven. Más que besarlo, lo masajeaba en rededor con sus labios húmedos y atrapantes. No pudo evitarlo, él comenzó a morderse el labio para evitar dar un grito. Acto seguido ella fue recorriendo el pene en descenso, ya rodéandolo con su boca de aliento a flores cálidas, presionándolo contra el paladar y dándole vueltas con su lengua que parecía llegar a todas partes. Con sus manos, sujetaba las piernas de él, que tenían los músculos un tanto marcados. Solo veía subir y bajar su ahora despeinada cabellera oscura sujetada con un moño, sobre unos ojos brillosos que lo miraban con fijeza en un procedimiento que le inyectaba dosis y dosis de placer en todo el cuerpo. Él gemía en silencio mientras su corazón daba vueltas. Descendió tanto que sus labios llegaron a tocar los testículos mientras su pene se sumergía en su garganta sin fin. Se detuvo, como una máquina a la que de pronto se le acaban las baterías. ¿Qué sucedió? Poco a poco fue extrayendo la cabeza y dejando el pene de Youhei cubierto de saliva, que se sintió extraño al quedar de repente en la temperatura diferencial del ambiente. Se paró, lo miró, y se empeñó en desnudarse por completo. Primero los pantalos vaqueros tras bajar el cierre y desabrochar el botón, y luego las bragas rosas que marcaban muy bien todo lo que tenía para dar. Tenía su zona íntima un poco humedecida, y se notaba sin dificultad la línea vertical que tanto admiramos los hombres. Tomó sus bragas por los lados y se las comenzó a quitar con mucha lentitud, asomando a la luz milímetro a milímetro su pequeña zona privada y rasurada con delicadeza. La noche parecía no tener fin, y las sorpresas tampoco. Sunohara con la vista perdida en la zona descubierta sintió una suerte de sangrado nasal, pero que solo sucedió en su mente.

—Ahora es tu turno —Dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo. Y entonces posiguió a levantar su pierna derecha apoyando el pié en la cama, junto a Youhei, al que tomó de sorpresa por la cabeza y lo acercó hasta su vagina.

Fue un movimiento rápido y certero. Cuando Sunohara tomó cuenta ya estaba recorriendo con su lengua de arriba abajo la vagina de Misae, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el impulso de la satisfacción y se movía atrás y adelante, sujetándolo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él, mientras tanto, con una mano acariciaba uno de sus glúteos redondos y sólidos como sus pechos, y con la otra hacía lo propio con la pierna que tenía apoyada en la cama. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía en aquel momento de lo que estaban haciendo, y tampoco cabría esa idea en el futuro. El recorrido de la lengua comenzó a hacerse más profundo, pasando de la superficie hasta bastante más adentro. La lengua de Sunohara no era tan larga y escurridiza como la de Misae, sino que actuaba con cierta imprecisión e inexperiencia, pero aún así ella disfrutaba del grato cosquilleo. Pasado unos dos minutos, tal vez tres, ella detuvo su cabeza y suspiró «Bien, espera. No está mal para ser tu primera vez... Subes de nivel, Youhei». Lo empujó apenas por los hombros, dejándolo recostado y mirando al techo. Bajó su pierna de la cama y caminó hasta su mesita de noche. Él la siguió con la mirada. Sacó del cajón un condón celeste. Luego se arrodilló en la cama y, sujetando su pene, se lo colocó. Lo cierto es que él ya se había puesto condones antes para experimentar la sensación, pero el que se lo pusieran otras manos (suaves manos de mujer), lo hizo diferente por completo. Tiró y tiró hacia abajo, hasta que la protección quedó bien puesta. Entonces ella se subió del todo a la cama y se posicionó encima de él, quedando de piernas abiertas sobre las rodillas de Sunohara. Sus pechos grandes y fantásticos (porque no había mejor palabra que los definieran) oscilaban frente a él pidiéndole que los volviera a tocar. Se acercó, se acercó y llegó al área especial. «¿Te importa si yo voy arriba?» le preguntó con su voz que ahora parecía más juvenil y romántica, a lo que él no supo qué responder, imaginando lo que seguía en la lista. Ella tampoco esperó la respuesta; sujetó su pene y lo acomodó poniendo el glande justo a la entrada de su vagina, ya haciéndole sentir el calor del infierno agradable al que se le sometería enseguida. Sin más preámbulos, máquina en posición y despegue; descendió al principio algo lento hasta que se dejó caer con su cadera hasta quedar sentada sobre él, momento en que su busto dio un salto sublime. Ambos respondieron con un estremecimiento total del cuerpo sumado a un gemido imposible de ocultar. Ella reposó sus manos en los pectorales de Youhei, que no estaban demasiado definidos pero se hacían notar, y él hizo lo propio tomándole con una mano por la cintura y con la otra su pecho pendular. Comenzó a subir y bajar, inclinarse hacia adelante, y luego regresar. «Esto se siente realmente bien, no pares». Su pene se sentía apretado y lleno de placer en la estrecha vagina de Misae. Parecía arder. No importaba qué tanto ella variara la velocidad, no dejaba de sentirse sensacional. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía, no muy fuerte pero gemía, y él hacía lo propio. Lo repitieron por varios minutos, hasta que Youhei sintió un cosquilleo en el rozamiento con sus testículos, un cosquilleo que se hacía más y más intenso, ascendente. «Desearía que esto durase para siempre, pero creo que...». En cuanto ella bajó, él la sujetó contra sí, en un abrazo de aparente amor intenso, y ella lo sintió. Él la dio vuelta sin complicación, quedando encima con un cosquilleo de llamas en su miembro que parecía nunca llegar a su punto máximo, pues ella no se lo impidió. Comenzó a introducirlo y sacarlo con mucha velocidad, empujado por la bestial fuerza del placer mútuo. Ambos gemían cada vez más rápido en suspiros que inundaban la habitación, pero sin hacer mucho ruido. «¡Acaba, Sunohara-San! ¡Déjalo dentro de mí!» le gritó entre gemidos, permitiendo que se hiciera a la idea de que no utilizaba condón e iba a llenarla de semen. Tomó sus pechos y los presionó, mientras se friccionaba contra su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gemido de placer prolongado y justamente en los últimos impactos, tan pronto como él comenzaba a eyacular, abrió más las piernas, tomó los glúteos de Youhei y los apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se quedara pegado en aquella posición, mostrando una expresión facial de aparente dolor dulce y placentero, enmarcada por el sudor y el rubor de la noche mágica.


End file.
